


Crush

by pAntie2



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#军火掮客阴阳</p><p>#嘿，您听我谝谝这阴阳加入敢死队之前和Gunnar那点儿不清不楚的事儿呗</p><p>#NC-17</p><p>#略京味儿嘿嘿</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

阴阳把他那辆拽得二五八万,价值30美金的二手自行车往眼前这个高档酒店的大门口纵横捭阖地一停。

  
他仰着脖子往上望了酒店金灿灿的招牌，直望得后脖颈都有些酸。

 

——还真他娘的高档。

 

阴阳看着眼前宽得都能直接躺上头睡觉的大理石台阶，和那两排气势恢宏地向外弯曲的扶手，心里暗骂一句，他娘的资本主义。

 

一定要狠狠敲一笔。

 

阴阳抬手调整了他的幸运帽，把帽檐往下压了压，遮住眉眼——他觉得这样看上去显得神秘一些。

 

他把那只鼓鼓囊囊的黑色帆布挎包甩到屁股后头。

 

妈的，真重。

 

阴阳一边低头看那张写着交易地点的已经被捏得皱皱巴巴的名片，一边推开消防楼梯的常闭式消防门——他从来不乘电梯。

 

“1111号房，什么鬼房间号。”阴阳眼角扫过门牌号，脚下不停，嘴上也不停嘟囔着。

 

冷不丁地，他就撞上了面门前水泥墙一样硬的一物。

 

他的帽子！

 

阴阳觉得一瞬间有些头昏眼花，脚下往后踉跄了两步——但他很快稳住了。只是他的幸运帽就没那么幸运了，那顶黑色的鸭舌帽不识相地从主人头上飞出去，优雅地打了几个旋，四仰八叉地落在那“水泥墙”的脚边。

 

“What the f*ck…”阴阳都懒得抬眼去看对面那不长眼的毛子，伸长手就往那人脚边去捞自己的帽子。

 

“Sorry…”岂料对面这毛子也是不解风情的主儿，居然还相当绅士地想要弯腰帮他把帽子捡起来。

 

这两人对着一鞠躬，这么近的位置，头自然地就磕到了一起。

 

“啊！”阴阳捂着自己的额角，愤怒地想要竖中指。

 

反观对面的毛子，也是抬起一手捂了自己的前额，不过显然没有阴阳伤得重——他只微微皱了眉。

 

要说起来，那毛子穿得算是相当地正式，像是来这里参加年会的小开，笔挺西装上配一枚小小的蝴蝶结；不过发型却暴露了一切——一头金色的毛却没有抹一点发胶，软软地耷拉在前额，耳朵里隐约还有一只微型耳机。

 

私人保镖？

 

阴阳觉得自己一定是太无聊了，居然还有闲工夫在这里猜对方的职业。

 

不知道干私人保镖跟做军火掮客比起来那个赚得多。阴阳在心里掂量了一下，不过要是要他穿成这副难受的鬼样子去保护哪个年入上千万的富豪——估计自己得先起歹念，劫财跳票。

 

“Sorry.”金毛鬼佬似乎不是很在意阴阳打量的眼光，努力地扯了嘴角，把手里的帽子递到阴阳手里。

 

阴阳觉得自己的头好像没有那么痛了——太可惜了，要是在平时自己一定要好好敲上一笔——要不是今天还有一笔大生意的话。

 

“……”阴阳冷着脸把捂在额角的双手放下来，沉默地从对方手里接过自己的帽子。

 

“！”金毛“水泥墙”在看到阴阳正面的瞬间呆愣了一下——好可爱的东方人。

 

不是很长的黑色刘海下面有一双极具东方人神韵的长又圆的眼睛，英挺的眉毛在刘海下皱起来，挺直的一管鼻子和紧抿的嘴唇，似乎五官无一不在散发着“我很不爽快来顺我毛”的气息——简直太对口味了，金毛过瘾地想着。

  
——当然这只是金毛的自我幻想，待他回过神来，那个东方小个子已经走出老远。

 

金毛急急回头，只看到一个黑色身影已经走到了楼道拐角处，身后那个比他宽太多的巨大帆布包一甩一甩，衬得那腰条更加精瘦。

 

金毛趁这个漂亮的小个子还没拐进去，咂摸着嘴，来了一场迅速的eye f*ck——但愿这人能看懂自己的暗示。

 

"Gunnar? Gunnar? Are you in position?"频道里煞风景地传来Lee的呼叫。

 

"Yep."金毛Gunnar有些不爽地回答。

 

“你的over呢，你没有over我们怎么接下一句啊。”Barney老混蛋的声音就像计算好一样，紧接着响起来。

 

"GFY, over."Gunnar想隔空送上两枚中指。  
  
  
阴阳一边急急找着1111房，一边像是有强迫症似的把右手在裤腿上蹭了好几下。

 

刚才自己伸手接帽子的时候，那金毛鬼佬居然握了他的手，还用小手指挠了他的掌心。什么意思，叔叔，我不约！

 

虽然不愿承认——尽管这个金毛鬼佬右侧脸上一道疤痕看着有些渗人，不过其实还是挺帅气的，要说起来那道疤其实……还有点性感？

 

阴阳想着要是放平时，可能自己就应下了。当然前提是这人也不会这么莽莽撞撞到差点把他撞出脑震荡。

 

正想着，1111四个金光灿灿的号码就这么出现在他的眼前。

 

到了。

 

阴阳整理了一下情绪，抬手按响了门铃。

 

来开门的人显得相当谨慎，上上下下打量了眼前这个小个子，看了阴阳手中的名片，还像模像样地捻了捻，接着对着室内光照了照。

 

“你当这验钞呢。”阴阳忍不住吐槽，一边用力从半开的门缝里挤进去。

 

堵在门口的那名保全显然对阴阳突然的动作毫无准备，瞬间摸向后腰的枪——没成想却摸了空。

 

室内几人看见突然闯进来的阴阳也是一连串“咔嚓咔嚓”的摸枪上膛声。

 

"Hey, easy."阴阳右手食指勾着那柄刚从门口保全那儿顺来的枪晃了半圈，双手平举表示自己并没有其他意图；阴阳嘴角勾着很小的微笑的弧度，看房间里众人群情激愤，个个怒目圆睁，一瞬间有了恶作剧得逞的快感。

 

“你们这安保做得还真好哈。”阴阳伸手，亲切地拍了拍那个拿枪指着他脑袋的大个儿强壮的胸大肌。嗯，手感挺不错。

 

对方显然是被摸得一愣，但毕竟作为专业打手，也很快反应过来——只见那人突然暴起，未握枪的左手用力捉住按在自己胸口命门的那手往反方向拧去。

 

阴阳嘴角依旧似笑非笑，顺着右手被拧的方向单腿支地腾转，穿着松糕厚底战术靴的左腿照着身后另一个持枪保安的寸口就是一脚——那人手上的枪瞬间脱手，随之而来的还有腕骨脱臼的清脆响动。

 

顺着反向高踹的力道，阴阳双手藤蔓一样反缠上那人双手，一扯一送，接近六尺的壮汉硬生生被推得倒退几步，撞得背后数人葫芦串一样倒下去。

 

阴阳趁此机会双手褪下背包，往欲冲上来的一人脸上砸去，金属的枪托和一堆叮哐作响的零件一记下去，立马见了一腔鼻血，

 

不消十分钟，房内局势即反转过来，阴阳看着横七竖八躺了一地的保镖，遗憾地歪了一下脑袋，太过顺利的开场白让他情不自禁地开起了小差——不知道刚才自己撞上的那个大个子是不是也是一样金玉其外败絮其中呢。

 

阴阳单手正了正帽檐，把帆布包一把掼在房内仅剩的一张尚且完好的台面上。“你要的货，验验吧。”

 

买家全须全尾地坐在沙发里，不过想必心里也是吓得不轻——可对方毕竟是见过大场面的啊，这脸不红气不喘的，不细看还真瞧不出这老家伙盗了一鼻子虚汗。

 

阴阳在心里暗自佩服了对方一句，同时也颇得意地想着今儿个第一天开张，这名声也算是打出去了——打今儿个起，军火掮客阴阳算是正式的，开门接客了。

 

“这是样货？”

 

“是，价格就是你上次同‘哈比’谈的那个价。”

 

“那这批货都是没组装过的？”

 

“是，散装称重卖。一百二十柄，不戴套儿。”阴阳说着，眼睛盯着那个油光满面的买家，一边手下飞快，说话间就组装好了那把巴雷特M83A1。

 

“还不带枪箱？”

 

“没组装的，就这价；”阴阳闻言，坚定地点了点头，“还要箱子的话……”他说着又掏出随身携带的计算器噼里啪啦一阵按，接着把显示屏冲着买家，“这个价，还是给您打了折的，不能再低。”

 

“这……”

 

“不然你就自个儿装。况且一百二十把巴雷特可是有价无市啊老板。这样啊老板，你加个价，我给你包个邮？”阴阳说着，一脚大喇喇地踩上桌子，拔出靴子里的短刀，看也不看反手就是一刀，扎在试图偷袭他的一个保全的大臂上，仁慈地避开大臂内侧大动脉，顺时针拧了小半圈以后顺势拔出。

 

在那个捂手臂再次倒下的保全激情的嗷嗷叫声中，阴阳有条不紊地伸出两指从对方衣袋里夹出一块方巾，拭了刀刃上的血迹后，插刀回鞘。

 

“怎么样，买不买？”

 

“……”

 

“还等什么，赶紧打钱呗。”亲眼看着对方颤着手指输入了账号和密码，按照约定把一半款子汇入了境外的第三方账户——到货以后钱才会转到他的户头。

 

“这早点这么干脆不就结了，虽然我今儿个是第一天开张，可您总不必防贼似的防我是吧啊。”

 

“……”

 

“对了，记得给五星好评呦，亲。”阴阳走到门口前突然想起来什么似的，相当恶心地回眸眨了眨眼。

 

变故就发生在一瞬间。

 

原本安静的走廊里突然传来一声爆响，在所有人反应过来之前，酒店配备的高强度安全防盗门被硬生生地撞倒，"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!"熟悉的喊话此起彼伏地响起，阴阳觉得这场景似曾相识——对了，这不是跟电视剧里拍的一模一样嘛！

 

不是这么倒霉吧，一开张就遇上条子？

 

阴阳这样想着，赶紧往卫生间跑去——他记得那里应该有通往后厨的通风管道。

 

Gunnar和Barney进来时看到的便是这样的场景，那个传说中买入大量重型武器的大佬抱着头蹲在墙角，他那些个精壮的保全则横七竖八地倒在房间里。

 

这是，还有帮手？

 

Gunnar和Barney对视一眼，默契地用眼神交流了几句。

（去看看？）

（凭什么又是我？）

（我是老大。）

（……）  
  
Gunnar是第一个撞门冲进屋子的，他似乎看到一个黑影一瞬间窜向了卫生间。

 

——那个黑影还有些微的眼熟。

 

在走进卫生间的一瞬间，Gunnar知道这种莫名的熟悉感来自哪里了——东方小个子。Gunnar一边感谢着命运女神的厚爱，一边好笑地去拽那小个子正要完全爬出窗外的那只脚。

 

操！

 

就在阴阳感觉自己快要成功够到通风管道的一刹那，他的脚被一股不可抵挡的力量拽了回去。

 

“我操你大爷……”阴阳情急之下爆出一句国骂；他两手支着窗沿勉强保持平衡，未被捉住的一脚就冲那人心口踹过去，一丝力气也没保留。

 

照阴阳的估算，这人就算不死也得断上好几根肋骨了。他踹完那一脚就想挣着继续往外爬，没成想还真遇上个不要命的，顺着阴阳那一脚往后退了几步缓冲去大部分的冲击力不说，竟还眼明手快地捉住了阴阳的另一条腿。

 

阴阳实在不想同这人缠斗，挺起上半身拔出绑在腿上的小刀就往要害处扎去；这一回身一抬头，竟愣了一下，“是你？！”

 

不看还好，居然是前面撞见的金毛鬼佬！

 

就是这一秒钟的迟疑，阴阳瞬间失了先机，手上的刀被劈手夺下——那个金毛鬼佬手下也是收了力的，这一别也只是手腕微微抽痛，并没有伤到筋骨。

 

“你跟这件事什么关系？”金毛鬼佬用了巧劲整个人压上阴阳，两个人齐齐倒在地上——他暂时控制了阴阳试图反抗的动作，凑近他轻声问道。

 

“妈的，没关系，老子是进来打扫房间的。”

 

“那你逃什么。”

 

“……关你屁事。”

 

“……”金毛显然对阴阳的反应也有些无语，“听着，我们只是帮一个老朋友来抓一个黑社会头子。”

 

“呦呵，敢情你们也不是什么正规编制啊。”

 

“……不是。”金毛皱眉，对阴阳满不在乎的态度有些意外。“你好像一点都不害怕？”

 

阴阳微笑，不知什么时候从钳制里挣出来的手模拟了枪支的样子，顶上金毛鬼佬的太阳穴，“是啊，因为你已经，碰——死了。”阴阳还相当无聊地给自己配了音。

 

“我叫Gunnar。”压在自己身上的那个金毛鬼佬显然是答非所问。

 

“你……好，不……约？”阴阳有些不应景地想起来之前在楼道里这金毛鬼佬的性暗示。

 

“Gunnar，你那里有什么发现吗？Over.”Gunnar耳边突兀地想起Barney老混蛋的声音，他侧过头单手按着隐形耳机，另一只手丝毫不放松地改掐住阴阳的颈侧大动脉，意味深长地看着手下脸蛋憋得通红的东方人，“……没有，应该是我们看错了，你带着Target走吧，我清完场就下来。”说完，就一把扯掉了耳机装到兜里。

 

手下人重获自由的两只手用力往寸口袭去，Gunnar却不为所动，显然非常享受看这个漂亮的东方男人快要窒息的表情。

 

“再问一遍，你叫什么，跟买家‘鼹鼠’什么关系？”Gunnar问完很长的一串问题，才微微松开了钳制的手。

 

“咳咳咳咳咳……突然接触到新鲜空气，回答Gunnar的是阴阳一连串的呛咳。“咳咳说、说了不认识了，”

 

“那这把巴雷特，你也不认识了？”Gunnar弯腰凑到阴阳耳边，问话带着湿热的气流刮擦他的耳廓，耐人寻味。

 

不过让阴阳失望的是，只两秒，说话声的主人反倒先不好意思地退开——您老不会那事儿也这么快吧，还好没约呐果然败絮其中，阴阳在心里吐槽。

 

“……什么巴雷特。” 阴阳顺势两手一笼，勾住脖子凑上前去。

 

突起的硬物抵在大腿根，阴阳状似不经意蹭了蹭。

 

另一根黑糁糁的枪管煞风景地横到他眼前，“这把巴雷特，不是你组装的？”

 

漆黑的毫无反光的枪管上，是一双湛蓝色的眼珠，那是这幅穷神恶煞的面孔上唯一柔和的地方；只一眼，阴阳突然觉得自己接下来应该留他一口气。

 

阴阳吻了一下几乎快伸到他嘴里的枪管，望着那对漂亮眼珠，佯装难耐地舔了舔唇。

 

金毛鬼佬完全没预料到对方的反应，刹那呆愣了一下，手下也下意识地放了松。

 

就是现在！

 

阴阳趁此瞬间暴起，左手两指张开向着对方眼睛的方向狠狠插了上去——可惜了这么漂亮的蓝眼珠。

 

半秒不到的犹豫让Gunnar失了先机，他没能接下这一招而只来得及侧头堪堪躲过，手里还没上膛的巴雷特下意识地横着磕上阴阳紧闭的嘴。

 

阴阳觉得自己一定嚼到舌头了，那一枪管磕得他满嘴血。

 

下一秒阴阳的左手再次被捉住用力拧到身后，身体被翻转过来，那个金毛鬼佬的一条腿挤到两腿之间。那个大个子伏到他耳边，得意洋洋道，“要不是我手下留情，这会儿你的胳膊就不在原来的位置了。”

 

操，要不是我手下留情，你的眼珠也不在原来的位置了呢。阴阳有点后悔，任务途中遇上一个不错的约炮对象，导致两人都失了准头。

 

“嘿小个子，从刚才起我就想问你了，”Gunnar见手下那人暂时不能反抗，便好整以暇地调戏起来，“你叫啥。”

 

“……”感情还是想约炮啊。

 

Gunnar有着维京人所有的坏习惯，喜欢Hanging Pirate，独占欲极强，嗜酒……还有，喜欢现场享受他的猎物。

 

Gunnar不死心地问，“喂，约不约。”一边单手退了手上那柄重机枪膛，哗啦啦在阴阳耳边响成一片，那行云流水一样的动作，真他妈的，性感。

 

管他呢。

 

"…call me Yang."阴阳有些艰难地回头，勾着嘴角看身上的男人。

 

"Yang…"Gunnar把这个简短的名字在在舌尖打了个滚，下一秒便薅了那人后脑勺的头发，强迫他转过头同自己唇舌交缠。

 

说实话，阴阳并不喜欢这种在身高和体重上完全被对手压制的感觉——缺乏快感。

 

唯一自由的右手在身下小心摸索着可以反击的工具，阴阳一边也毫不客气地回吻。

 

他感受到Gunnar粗粝地舔舐自己的上颚和牙根，那人正用力吸吮他的唾液和唇瓣上残余的血迹。阴阳也不甘示弱地缠上对方的舌头，毫无章法地又啃又咬。

 

两人粗重的喘息声交叠在一起，混着血丝的唾液沿着嘴角一路画到下颌——冬天的浴室，甚至冰凉的马赛克瓷砖此刻都被欲火烧得滚烫。

 

下一秒，Gunnar薅住阴阳后脑勺短发的手下用力，把那个“热情”到几乎要咬断他舌头的阴阳拔下来，干脆利落地扒下那条宽松的作战裤。

 

——Gunnar愣了一下，忍了笑继续扒下里面那条黑白相间企鹅图样的平角裤。

 

拿到了！

 

阴阳将摸到的金属硬物小心藏到手里。不料下一刻Gunnar好像发现了什么一般，拧住他左手的手上施力，迫使阴阳转身坐到了自己的腿根。

 

——还好没被发现。

 

阴阳见Gunnar一手仍执着地扭了他左手，另一手却毛毛躁躁地试图从他的衣服下摆钻进去，在他的尾椎骨附近揉按。阴阳却也不反抗，挺了上半身配合，藏了家伙事的右手乖巧地背到身后，摸索到那人钳子一样的手。

 

  
说时迟那时快，阴阳一个迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势如破竹便用悄摸藏在手里的铐子把自己和对方“握”在一处的手铐了。接着反向拧了Gunnar的手臂，趁对方还未反应就是一个猛撞，把自己和对方的绕上了身侧还未加温的暖气管；阴阳紧接着表演了非人的缩骨技巧，单手直接退了那只银光锃亮的镯子，把它铐在暖气片上。

 

Gunnar挣了一下，见阴阳动作干净利落丝毫不留活路，却不怕死地吹了声口哨，"Good job, Happy Feet."

 

"F*ck you."阴阳感觉额上青筋暴突，谁他妈是那只傻逼的非主流帝企鹅了。

 

将近两米的壮汉此刻一手被拷在暖气片上，只得无奈地盘腿坐在地上——浴室的地面不够宽敞，Gunnar觉得他有种想把自己的腿折叠成几段的冲动。

 

阴阳单手撑地挺身跪着，他不耐烦地踢掉退到膝窝的裤子，上衣的下摆有些长了，堪堪遮住了挺翘的半爿臀部和此刻正正对着Gunnar的口鼻的硬挺下身。Gunnar觉得大脑有些充血的厉害，一手不自觉地便罩上了半边臀部。

 

阴阳微皱了眉头，右手成爪虚扣在Gunnar喉头，“中国有句古话叫做君子动口不动手，你懂吗，把你的爪子松开。”

 

“这叫情趣。”Gunnar觉得自己好像有点喜欢这个矛盾又直接的东方小子了，实在是太他妈的可爱。接着Gunnar依言，手口并用地伺候起阴阳的下体——手心粗糙的枪茧刺激着敏感的铃口和阳筋，他满意地看着阴阳难耐地佝了腰，恶狠狠地咬在自己的肩头。

 

阴阳很庆幸自己没有花了眼，这个金毛鬼佬果然经验丰富；在战场偷情的小电影的场景显然让这种快感更深一层。

 

阴阳抓住那人汗湿的金发，挺起腰把下体往那人温热的嘴里有节奏地抽插。

 

就在快感几乎要到来的边缘，阴阳觉得有一个冰冷的物什抵了臀缝，不怀好意地上下游移。Gunnar咧嘴笑了，露出一口森冷的鳄鱼牙，他流连忘返地舔了舔唇角，握住小阴阳的根部，“我还没爽呢。”

  
阴阳听到熟悉的咔哒声，枪膛的撞锤移位——操，忘了这家伙还有枪。

 

枪。

 

货真价实的枪。

 

货真价实的上了膛的M9。

 

此刻正抵住阴阳的臀缝，蠢蠢欲动地游移，到了那处销魂窝还试探着想要往里探索。

 

“你……”冷硬的物什激得阴阳僵了后腰。

 

“不能你一个人爽啊，太自私了。”说着Gunnar认真地把冰凉的枪管往里捅了捅，“选一把枪把，要这把还是……”下身往上顶了顶，“要这把？”

 

我要干你大爷——阴阳掂量着上了膛的手枪也不是闹着玩的，实在没必要在这时候学习革命烈士舍身堵枪眼——这样万一死了多抹不开面儿呐。

 

Gunnar晃了晃和暖气片儿亲密接触的手，叮铃哐啷地示意阴阳给他解开。

 

Gunnar接着从屁股兜里抠出两只铝箔包装，用嘴撕开，把里头的润滑剂沿着枪管倒出，一边爱不释手地拍打揉捏了阴阳结实的臀瓣和大腿。

 

草草润滑之后，Gunnar虚掐住阴阳的肩膀锁骨就往胯下那柄趋势待发的枪上摁，虽然经过润滑但进入得并不是很顺畅，阴阳忍不住地抽气。听在Gunnar耳中，就变成了鼓励的娇喘，他闻声顶得更加卖力。

 

Gunnar扣住阴阳的下颌骨狠狠地用唇舌侵犯着他的口腔，配合着抽插的节奏吮吸着阴阳的舌尖，手上也是加大了揉搓的力道。

 

阴阳没忍住，抽着气射在Gunnar作战背心的下沿。

 

就在那一瞬间，他们听见了浴室门板痛苦的碎裂声。下一秒，整个室内便蒸腾起浓郁的烟雾——烟雾弹！

 

对方一定有红外热成像夜视仪，现在的自己等同完全暴露在枪口下。阴阳暗骂了声出师不利，也顾不上找裤子，一把抓了Gunnar手里的枪便往烟雾较薄的窗口翻了出去。

 

——幸亏有两个保镖还傻愣在天井等着接应大佬。阴阳暗道一句哈哈哈哈天不亡我，接着干脆利落地撂翻两人，抢了裤子就跑。

 

再看回浴室，Lee带上夜视仪后还没来得及补枪，就看见那个掐着Gunnar脖子的小贼仓皇起身从窗户逃了——两人像是缠斗了许久。

 

因为在热成像仪里Gunnar和小贼都呈现异乎常人的赤红高热。

 

"Gunnar, are you ok?"Lee隔着烟雾，小心地靠近了那具被“打倒”在地的壮硕身躯。

 

"……"Gunnar强自镇定地掏出热成像镜确认了Lee的方位，握住了对方的援手，"Fine."

 

“你的手……湿了，你受伤了？”Lee有些担心地隔着浓雾看向那个北欧壮汉。

 

Gunnar尴尬地把手在裤子上蹭了，跟在Lee身后悄摸地提了裤子，“咳没，真是场硬战。”

 

“还好Lee见你一直不回无线电上去救了场。”Barney叼着雪茄靠在机舱门上，抱怨那人清场居然用了这么久，“你变慢了，Gunnar。”

 

——你他妈才快呢。  
  


 

  
后来？

 

后来就是你知道的那样呗。

 

“有个亚洲人过两天要加入我们，是老图推荐的，伸手很棒——就是名字怪了点，叫……Yinyang。亚洲人都很害羞的，你们别吓坏人家。”

 

“噗——”正在午间小酌的Gunnar感觉烈酒划过气管，从鼻管里喷出来；Gunnar觉得这不是什么好兆头。

 

要说这世界上，还真是无巧不成书。

 

阴阳转行干了雇佣兵。进敢死队第一天，Barney就勾了他的脖子，热情洋溢地介绍到，“那个在墙角打瞌睡的是Gunnar，北欧人，转行前是个化学硕士。”

 

“不用担心，干咱们这行的，很多都专业不对口。就拿这个秃子说吧，他之前是跳水运动员，你真该看看他以前的比赛视频啧……”

 

Barney后半截的吹嘘阴阳根本没有听进去，他光盯着那个壮硕的后背咬碎了一口牙。

 

Gunnar是吧，迟早让你的脸庞亲吻小爷的鞋底。

 

让你知道知道什么叫做，不约，叔叔，我们不约。

 

-End-


End file.
